


Unfortunate eavesdropping

by look_north



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anger, Boat, Deception, F/M, Love, Post S7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_north/pseuds/look_north
Summary: jon wakes up in the queens cabin.





	Unfortunate eavesdropping

Jon woke up that morning staring at the ceiling of his cabin. He wondered how long he'd been asleep as it was already bright outside, he moved to get up when his movement was hindered and as he looked down his eyes saw a sea of silver laid across his scar-filled chest. The memories of the previous night came flooding back to him as the girl clinging to him as she tightened her grip around him.

His heart started racing and slithered out of her grip, trying not to wake her in the process. He sat on the edge of the bed when something stirred behind him, "were you planning to slip out without saying a word?" she asked him "no, I was just trying to wrap my head around what happened last night" he answered whilst looking over his shoulder. The silence seemed to wrap itself around the cabin as he remembered last nights events, the dinner, the conversation and discussion surrounding the northern lords and the army of the dead, laying in his cabin unable to sleep and finding himself outside the cabin of Daenerys Stormborn.

"Well, let me remind you" she said as she pulled him back into the bed and straddling his waist. He admired her naked beauty as she leaned down and kissed him, pulling furs over them clearly not tempted to start the day just yet, "I think we need to get dressed, Missandei could come knocking any minute" he said as the girl on top of him rested her head on his shoulder. "I guess you're right, even though I was hoping to have som fun before starting with the tasks of the day" she said as she raised herself whilst grinding her hips against his at the same time, and just as he was about to give into temptation she hurried out of bed with a smile on her face. He shook his head and got dressed, pulling his lover into a long kiss before peering out into the hallway, slipping out and thanked the gods that his own wasn't far away.

When he shut the door to his cabin he thought he was alone when he suddenly heard a cough behind him, he knew whos was there as he turned and saw Tyrion Lannister sitting at a small table already drinking wine. "Ah, the warden of the north is here" he exclaimed as if they weren't in Jons own cabin "I was hoping to discuss some things regarding the north but was surprised to find your cabin empty" Tyrion said as it seemed he was trying to keep a straight face. Jon thought of a response quickly though "Yes, I woke up earlier then expected and went next door to Davos, hoping a conversation would bring occupy me until everyone else awoke" he answered whilst under the questioning gaze of the hand of the queen, "well, I suppose sleeping on a boat is unnatural when you have spent your entire life on land" Tyrion said as he broke out a smile "well, I should get myself cleaned up before the day startes" he said as he excused himself to his own cabin.

The morning had gone better then Jon had expected noone seemed to have noticed him sneaking in to the queens chambers, although Davos had given him a questioning look when Jon informed him of the meeting they had supposedly had this morning "I understand, your grace" the knight nodded to Jon. He decided to go up on deck to get some fresh air, dothraki and sailors nodding to him as he went up the stairs and outside, walking to the front of the ship to stand, thinking about how the next weeks on sea could play out.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This idea came to me as I was reading some other pieces on the site, hope you enjoy and I welcome feedback regarding grammer or whatever :)
> 
> 2\. This is my very first time writing for this site(or any) so be gentle x)


End file.
